Distractions
by CK Aniston
Summary: Sequel to Destiny. Alex and Olivia navigate their blossoming relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** - Law & Order: Special Victims Unit and all characters are property of NBC and Dick Wolf.

**A/N **- Sorry this sequel has taken so long! I promise I'll have some more chapters up soon :)

* * *

**-Chapter 1-**

Alex's internal alarm went off at 6 AM sharp every morning, and Sundays were no exception. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and as she looked to her left, her heart swelled in her chest. Olivia was fast asleep, small noises coming from her mouth and little twitches here and there. She was obviously dreaming, and Alex didn't have the heart to wake her. She just laid there, staring, for what seemed like an eternity. Everything about Olivia was perfect. The way her hair fell on the pillow, the way her legs were tangled in the sheets, the way her skin still smelled faintly of perfume. This is exactly what Alex always wanted but took her so long to get. After a long while of admiring her beloved, she hopped out of bed and into the shower. Olivia always slept in late when she had the chance, so Alex knew she had time for her usual morning run before Olivia finally woke. Not ten minutes later, she was dressed in a black North Face windbreaker, black leggings, and her favorite turquoise and neon yellow Nikes. After adjusting her Yankees baseball cap, she took one last look at her sleeping beauty and was out the door.

Running through Central Park was always the same for Alex. The same route, the same motions, the same faces. But today seemed so different. She noticed how blue the sky was and how green the trees were. She noticed how the early morning sun reflected off the lake and scattered bits of light. She noticed the grand architecture of the American Museum of Natural History, and she even noticed the park bench on the corner of 81st and Central Park West where she and Olivia had first shared a cup of coffee 12 years ago. Everything always came back to Olivia. She had been going through the motions for over a decade, trying cases and filing motions and intimidating the hell out of defense attorneys. But it seemed like everyday was the same. She was always waiting for something, wanting something more. But today, on this chilly April morning, she finally felt whole.

Alex raced back to the apartment in record time, eager to see her detective. When she pulled her house key out of her jacket pocket and opened the door, the smell of bacon immediately assaulted her senses.

"Hey baby, are you making breakfast?" Alex asked as she wrapped her arms around Olivia's warm torso.

"Of course. You probably just burned a million calories, so I need to fill you up," Olivia said as she turned her head and gave Alex a kiss.

"Well I'm no expert, but I think you filled me up pretty well last night."

"Don't sell yourself short, Counselor. You're an expert on many topics," Olivia said with a sexy smile. That smile was the one Alex could never resist. So smug and self-assured, it turned her on like nothing else.

"Alright you little comedian, let's eat some breakfast before I forget about my stomach growling. What's on the menu?"

"Bacon, scrambled eggs, French toast, hash browns, orange juice, and coffee."

"Well that's quite a spread, Chef Olivia. I think I could get used to this. Where'd you learn to cook anyway?"

"Elliot actually taught me," she replied with a chuckle. "My mom was never very domestic, and neither is Elliot, but Kathy taught him how to cook a mean breakfast while the kids were growing up. This is really the extent of my skills. Although I do make the world's best chocolate chip cookies."

"Sounds like you know your way around a kitchen more than I do. I can't even remember the last time I turned my stove on."

Both women sat on wooden stools at the island enjoying the first home cooked meal either had had in years. The New York Times was spread out across the counter, Olivia engrossed in the sports section and Alex checking the stocks. Their silence was comfortable and familiar, like they'd been doing this for years. Finally, Olivia asked the question that had been bouncing around in both their minds.

"So what do we do about work?"

"Well, we don't necessarily have to say anything just yet. I mean this is still kind of new…" Alex trailed off.

"Alex, there's nothing new about this. I'm in love with you. We've only officially been together for less than twelve hours, but this is it for me." Her tone of voice bore no uncertainty, and it almost made Alex's eyes well up with tears.

"You're sure? I know you're not gay, Olivia. This would be a really big life change for you."

"I've never been more sure. My sexuality has nothing to do with this. I may not be a lesbian, but I know there's no one I'd rather spend the next 50 or so years with." Alex couldn't really find the words to reply. No one had ever told her that she was 'the one,' and there was no one in the world she would rather hear it from.

"I love you too, Olivia. So much. We'll tell our bosses tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright. The sooner the better, I guess. But you know one of us will have to transfer." Olivia was less than thrilled about this prospect. Alex had just come back to Special Victims after yet another hiatus, and she was definitely not ready to lose her favorite coworker so soon.

"I know…" Alex sighed. "But you can't leave SVU. It's your entire life. I wouldn't mind going back to Appeals. Or maybe even Homicide. I hear they're looking for another ADA."

"Well let's just see," Olivia replied. "We have all day to come up with a plan, and I'd rather not use the better part of the morning discussing work." She shot Alex her sexiest grin, that same one she had used earlier. Breakfast and the newspaper were quickly forgotten as mouths fused together and clothes were shed. The new couple spent not only the better part of the morning, but the better part of the afternoon and evening in the bedroom, coming out only once or twice for a glass of water.

xx

Around seven, hunger finally hit the detective and the attorney. They decided to walk down to Alex's favorite Thai restaurant a couple blocks south. Halfway through the meal, Alex's Blackberry rang.

"Cabot."

"Hey darlin'. How's my favorite beautiful blonde?" Alex recognized the deep Texas drawl immediately, and she thought it best to step outside for her conversation with the very loud, very inappropriate Abbie Carmichael.

"Hey there pal. Haven't heard from you in a few weeks. How's DC these days?"

"You know, same old boring fucking politicians around every goddamn corner. But I finally won that embezzlement and racketeering case after six fucking months of no sleep."

"How you convince anyone you're an eloquent, well-spoken attorney is beyond me," Alex said rather sarcastically.

"All part of my charm, sweet pea. So how's New York? I really miss that place."

"Pretty much the same. Rotting garbage, diesel exhaust, the usual. Today, however, is much better." Abbie could hear the teasing in Alex's voice and knew something big was up.

"I wish it were because I called, but I'm gonna assume you got laid last night."

"This morning, too," Alex said with a smug grin.

"So who's the lucky lady that wiggled her way into your pants, Cab?"

"I'll give you three guesses, and the last two don't count."

"Shut the fuck up! You did not fuck who I think you did!" Abbie yelled loud enough for everyone in a fifty foot radius to hear.

"I certainly did, Miss Carmichael."

"How the fuck did that happen, Alex? I thought Olivia was hopelessly straight!"

"Well she kind of is, but as of last night, she's pretty not-straight. But it's a lot more than that, Abbie. She told me she loves me." Finally, the tears started flowing. Alex wanted to cry since after the concert when Olivia first said the words, but now the tears were in full force. "She loves me and she said that she wants to spend the rest of her life with me."

"Oh, honey, don't cry! I'm comin' down this weekend with Serena and we can all celebrate. How does that sound?"

"Oh, I don't know… perfect? Thanks, Abbie. You're the best."

"No problem, Cab. Only the best for you."

xx

Monday morning came all too quickly. Alex and Olivia were both nervous about telling their respective bosses about their new relationship, but they knew it was the only way to maintain their squeaky clean reputations. When they parted on the steps of 60 Centre Street, Olivia felt like she might throw up.

She finally got to the 1-6 and went immediately to the Captain's office. She knocked twice and could only hope he wasn't in. But no such luck, as he opened the door just a second later.

"Hey Liv, what's up?"

"Captain… there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Ok. Take a seat."

"I think I'd better stand," she said with mock bravery. "Cap, I've just started seeing someone, and I thought it would be best if I told you right away…"

"It better not be Amaro," he said jokingly. "I can't afford to lose another detective."

"Oh god, no! It's not Amaro! Captain, I'm dating Alex."

"Cabot?!"

"The one and only," Olivia replied nervously. There was a very long, almost excruciating silence before Don finally processed this information.

"Well, I can't say that I'm surprised."

"What?"

"Oh come on, Olivia. I doesn't take a genius to notice that you two have had the hots for each other for years. Alex was always pretty brazen about it, but you've been much more subtle. I have noticed though."

Olivia let out a relieved sigh. "So you're really not upset?"

"How could I be upset? My favorite detective in New York and my favorite attorney in New York shackin' up? I'm just glad that you finally pulled your head out of your ass long enough to realize that you're in love with the girl."

"Well… okay." Olivia finally showed her first real smile since walking into the precinct.

"Anyway, I just got a call about a rape victim at the Chelsea Hotel. She says it was one of the security guards. She's in pretty bad shape. Bring Rollins with you." And just like that, the conversation as over.

Olivia and Amanda spent a few hours at the Chelsea, getting the victim's statement, interviewing witnesses, and investigating the crime scene. As they were headed out of the building and back onto 23rd Street, Olivia's phone rang.

"Benson."

"Hey there beautiful."

"Hey yourself. How'd it go with the boss?"

"Amazing actually. He didn't seem surprised at all."

"Me too! Cragen said he's happy we finally realized we love each other," Olivia giggled into the phone, which did not go unnoticed by Rollins.

"There's more though," Alex said with a hint of playfulness. "Obviously I can't work for SVU anymore, so I thought maybe they'd just transfer me to another unit. But they're actually giving me a promotion!"

"Are you serious? What position?

"Bureau Chief for Homicide! He said that the DA's office had been considering me since the current Chief is retiring, and that if I wanted the job, it was mine."

"Oh sweetie! That's so great!" Olivia almost screamed. Amanda started to chuckle at the sight of the always composed detective acting like a 16 year old girl, and Olivia decided it was time to get off the phone. "I'm really happy for you, baby. I have to go though. I'll talk to you later tonight."

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you too."

Once Olivia was off the phone, Rollins gave her the once over. "Well that was quick. First date Saturday night and you're already saying I-love-you's?"

"Yeah… it's a little more complicated than that. I've known her for years."

"Her? Since when do you go for girls, Benson?"

"Since Alex Cabot…"

"Oh, I see. Well I'm really happy for you, partner. You couldn't have picked a more beautiful, intelligent woman if you tried."

"Thanks," Olivia said with a shy smile.

Amanda linked her arm through Olivia's to fight the chill and continued walking down 23rd. "Now all we have to do is find me a girl, and we'll all be one big happy SVU family."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - **As you all can probably tell, I'm a little obsessed with fashion. So I posted the link to my Polyvore account on my profile page so you can see what's in my head when I dress these girls (although I do prefer to undress them).

* * *

**-Chapter 2-**

The days passed in their usual cloud of chaos. New cases, new victims, new perps. New kisses, new touches, new nights. Olivia, Rollins, Amaro, Fin, Munch, and the Captain continued with business as usual. But Alex was busy training for her new position. She had held the job of Bureau Chief for Homicide before, under the supervision of Jack McCoy, but that all seemed like a lifetime ago. She was fresh out of WitSec and felt nothing like herself. She became engaged, cheated on her fiancé with a coworker, and generally went through her days in a haze. Many years ago, indeed.

Finally, Friday showed up and put a smile on everyone's face. Even the Captain was whistling a happy tune to see this hellish week fall by the wayside. That happy tune turned into a gasp of shock when none other than Abbie Carmichael strolled into the precinct, Louboutins clicking on the hard tiled floor.

"Hey Don! What the hell are you still doin' workin' Sex Crimes?"

"Better question, Carmichael. What the hell are you doing in New York? I thought they shipped your ass down to DC," he quipped as the two old pals went in for a long overdue embrace.

"Well it's been over a decade. I missed your ugly mug. Where's Benson and her sweet ass?"

"Up in the crib. But you know how she gets, Abbie. You probably shouldn't…" But Abbie was already headed for the stairs, a woman on a mission. Left in her wake were Rollins and Amaro, two very confused detectives, left to wonder who this beautiful creature was and what in the world she was doing in the 1-6. Abbie knocked twice on the solid door but got no response. So, in a very Abbie-like fashion, she decided to just bust in instead. Olivia was in a state of complete slumber, even a sledge hammer being thrown through the window couldn't have woken her up.

"Olivia," Abbie whispered. But nothing. "Olivia," she said a little louder. But the detective didn't even flinch. Abbie took off her heels, threw her $3,000 bag on the ground, and hoisted herself up on the mattress, jumping up and down with all her might, rolling Olivia around on the bed like a rag doll.

"What the fuck…" Olivia started to wake up and said with a gravely, sleep-filled voice.

"Morning, sunshine!"

"Carmichael? What the fuck are you doing?!" This time, she was wide awake and loud enough to hear from three floors up.

Abbie decided she could let herself down from the bed now that she had accomplished her goal, and gave Olivia a huge, wet kiss on the cheek. "That's for making my best friend the happiest girl in the world," she said with a huge, shit-eating grin.

The detective let out a big belly laugh and rolled into an upright position, pulling her boots to her feet. "Well shit Abbie, that was one hell of a thank you. I thought your plane didn't get in 'til 7?"

"My day ended early so I caught an earlier flight out. Serena won't be here 'til 7 though. Care to escort a lady to dinner, Detective?"

"What lady would you be referring to, because I sure as shit don't see any in this room." The brunettes shared a laugh as Abbie punched Olivia square in the shoulder, and then proceeded to put her heels back on and grab her purse off the concrete.

xx

The detective and the attorney ate a huge meal at Rosa Mexicano in Midtown, chatting like the old buddies they were. They discussed work, politics, Alex, Serena, Olivia's long hair, Abbie's new engagement ring, and a few more risqué topics after the third glass of sangria. At 6:30, Abbie left for LaGuardia to pick up her beloved, and Olivia went home to get ready for a night on the town with her three favorite girls. As she was headed down 18th to hail a cab, her iPhone vibrated in her pocket.

"Benson."

"Hey beautiful, how was your day?"

"Hi sweetie. God, it's good to hear your voice," she said as a smile crept over her face. "The usual. We finally closed the Murphy case from last week. And Abbie kissed me."

"Abbie _what_?!" Olivia chuckled at Alex's stern tone.

"On the cheek, babe. Her flight got in early so she surprised me at the precinct. We just finished dinner and she went to pick up Serena from the airport."

"Jesus Benson. You should lead with the details next time. So where are you headed now?"

"I just got a cab. I'm going home to make myself pretty, or die trying."

"Oh, babe, you're the most gorgeous, beautiful, perfect, amazing woman in the world. You always look pretty," Alex said with what sounded like mock-sincerity but was totally true.

"You certainly have a way with words, Counselor," Olivia laughed. "But you're full of shit. I'll see you in about an hour. Love you."

"Love you more."

xx

An hour and 20 minutes later, two blondes and two brunettes were standing outside of Alex's brownstone on the Upper West Side trying to hail a cab. You'd think this would be easier, considering how each woman was dressed. Alex was wearing a royal blue one-shoulder silk dress, Olivia was wearing a black bandage dress with a plunging neckline, Abbie was wearing a strapless bustier dress in a dusty rose, and Serena was wearing a navy blue dress in a floral silk jacquard. Everyone had on sky-high heels. Everyone wore either a black blazer or a black leather jacket. Everyone looked stunning. And every single cab kept on driving. So the girls headed down 78th and over to Broadway in hopes that their luck would improve.

A long drive downtown through the busy Manhattan nightlife and a short walk through the cobble-stone streets of SoHo, and the four women walked right into the doors of Sway, bypassing the red velvet rope and huge line that was waiting outside. Just one of the perks of having a police badge, Olivia thought to herself.

Alex and Olivia went straight back toward the bathrooms while Abbie and Serena found four empty barstools. They sat down next to each other, still holding hands, every so often glancing down and gazing in wonder and contentment at their newly sparkling ring fingers. As the bartender came up, they ordered their first drinks of the night. Well, technically Abbie's fourth, but that sangria buzz was long gone.

"Jack and Coke for me, and a dirty martini for my fiancée," Abbie said with the biggest smile in the world, every one of her perfectly white teeth on display. Serena showed a matching smile in return which may have been even bigger than the brunette's.

"I can't believe we're finally engaged," the blonde said.

"Eight years of the most fun I've ever had, and 50 or 60 more to come," Abbie replied.

"Do you think Alex and Olivia will get married?" Serena asked while she took the first sip of her martini. "Fuck! This is really good."

"Well my my, Miss Southerlyn, I do believe my foul mouth has begun to rub off on you."

"Begun? Sweetie, I think we're way past that. Your mouth started _rubbing off_ on me about an hour after our first date." Abbie walked herself right into that one, and both women let out a big laugh. "But seriously, do you think they'll last?"

"Ya know, I really do. Alex has loved Olivia since the day she laid eyes on her, God help her. And Olivia, although she hasn't been invested for as many years, doesn't jump into things lightly. I've known her for a long time, and if she says she's with Alex for the long haul, then I fuckin' believe her."

Just a hundred feet away in a very noisy bathroom, Alex and Olivia were making up for lost time. They hadn't seen each other since the previous morning, and hadn't gotten their hands on each other since Tuesday night. But now, hands were everywhere. Alex's dress was lifted up to her waist, Olivia's fingers teasing the sides of her nude lace thong. Alex's hands were firmly planted on Olivia's breasts, generously up for inspection as her dress provided a less than modest amount of cleavage. Olivia's right hand finally dipped just a little lower, pushing the lace aside and coating two fingers in smooth, wet heat.

"Oh my God…" Alex breathed out, much louder than intended.

"Sweetie, you have to be quiet," Olivia whispered into Alex's ear in a husky tone of voice. "We're in public." At that last word, Alex lost all composure. She pulled one hand down from a full breast and pushed Olivia's fingers inside her, kissing her on the mouth to muffle her own screams that were sure to follow.

Once Olivia found a rhythm, Alex moved her lowered hand up to twist into silky brown hair, gently pulling and tugging on the strands. A few thrusts from Olivia's very dexterous hand and a few swipes of her thumb over Alex's swollen clit, and she almost lost her footing. Her legs wobbled and her entire body shook, but Olivia held her in strong arms and continued kissing swollen lips.

"I love you, Alex," she whispered through tender kisses.

"Love you more," Alex gasped breathlessly.

Olivia kept a strong grasp on Alex's hand as they made their way back toward the bar, knowing how long it took her to come down from an orgasm. When they finally spotted Abbie and Serena, they saw the back of another blonde talking with the couple.

"Hey you two! Over here!" Abbie exclaimed as everyone in the bar turned their heads. "I'm no expert, but pissing usually only takes a few minutes. And it's awfully rude to fuck each other while Serena and I are out here all by our lonesome."

"Shut up, Abbie. You're not even alone," Alex retorted as Amanda Rollins turned her head to say hello to her coworkers.

"Rollins! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey Benson. I was supposed to meet up for a blind date but she never showed. And then I recognized Abbie from earlier today at the precinct, so I thought I'd introduce myself to your friends," Amanda replied.

"Well you'll fit right in. As long as you can drink, you can hang," Olivia said with a chuckle.

The three newcomers ordered their drinks. A Stella for Olivia, a margarita for Alex, and Captain and Coke for Amanda. They laughed and joked and made fun of each other for hours, catching up on recent events and life changes and just happy to be in the company of good friends.

"So Benson," Amanda said around midnight and after three or four drinks, "how are you handling sex with girls?"

"Well shit, Rollins. That's pretty forward!"

"Oh give it up, Olivia. You're among friends," Serena piped up, her usual reserved demeanor out the window after her second drink.

Olivia looked over to Alex for help, but she just shrugged her shoulders and licked the salt from the rim of her empty glass. That was just about enough to send Olivia into overdrive.

"Since you're all hornballs and scumbags, I refuse to indulge you," she said with an arched eyebrow as everyone laughed. "But I will tell you this much. I'm taking my girl home and fucking her senseless," Olivia looked directly into Alex's clear blue eyes, "right now."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** - Sorry for the huge gap in updates! Thanks for sticking with me, and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

**-Chapter 3-**

As the night turned into morning, the attorney and detective finally tired themselves out and drifted into a peaceful, contented slumber. Their bodies became one as limbs were tangled in limbs, blonde and brown hair swirled together. For so many years, they felt as if they were a part of each other. But now the only way they could become closer is if they were to burrow under the other's chest and live as her heartbeat.

"Hi," Alex murmured as she noticed Olivia's eyes slowly fluttering open.

"Good morning," the detective smiled.

"How are you so beautiful?" Alex asked while stroking a hand up and down Olivia's olive-toned thigh.

"I think I should be asking you that question," Olivia replied with mahogany eyes locked on bright blue and fingers running through blonde silk.

"I feel like I've wasted so much time…" Alex trailed off.

"What do you mean?"

"With us. I've wasted so many years being afraid of rejection."

"Why would I ever reject you, Alex?"

"Because you were straight…"

"Alex, stop. We've been over this. You are you and I am me. I love you. You love me. It really is that simple. Stop over-analyzing and just trust me," she smiled through hooded lids.

"One of the downfalls of being a prosecutor, I guess," Alex shyly replied. "I analyze everything."

"One of the many reasons I love you," Olivia said as she placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's lips. One kissed turned into two, two turned into three, and three turned into a repeat performance of the previous night's events. But this time, instead of ravenous alcohol-fueled sex, they savored every scent, every sound, and every touch.

xx

Later that day, Alex met up with Abbie for their favorite Saturday afternoon ritual: retail therapy. While browsing the displays of designer handbags and high heels at Barneys, they chatted about everything they had missed in the past few weeks.

"So are you going up to Mass for Caroline's birthday?" Abbie asked while eyeing a particularly swoon-worthy Balenciaga tote.

"Probably," Alex answered nonchalantly. "I haven't seen my aunt in a couple years so I'm overdue for the 'family comes first' lecture. And I do really want to see her new house."

"She bought a new house?"

"Oh, I thought I told you. She moved to Cape Cod," Alex rolled her eyes. "Something about being near the ocean and finding her true purpose." At that the attorneys both shared a laugh.

"God I love your her. Can I come with you? I have some personal time available."

"Of course. You're obviously family, Abbie."

"Are you gonna bring Olivia?"

"I want to, but I'm not sure if it's too early to meet the family. You know how they can be."

"Oh come on, Alex. Everyone will love Olivia."

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried that Olivia won't like those crazy assholes."

"They do have a tendency to go a little overboard with the jokes."

"A little?" Alex gasped. "They're barbarians! Remember when Charlotte put a strap-on in front of my bedroom door when I brought Jenny home from college? Or when Evan told my high school girlfriend she had cankles? They were humiliated!"

"True…" Abbie trailed off. "But your sister was 23 then and your brother was 19. We're all adults now, Cab. I'm sure they'll be a bit more respectful."

"Unlikely, but I guess we'll see."

"Hey, even if they're not, I'm sure Benson can take it. She doesn't even have cankles," Abbie nudged the blonde as Alex swatted at her butt. Their playful banter was broken as Alex's cell started to vibrate in her pocket.

"Cabot."

"Hey Alex, I'm about done with work for the day. Want me to come over with some takeout?" a familiar voice asked.

"You're an angel. Can you get sushi and sake from Ban Thai?"

"You read my mind. See ya at 6?"

"Perfect. Oh, and Olivia? One more thing."

"What's up?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Alex."

xx

Around 7 o'clock, when both women were absolutely stuffed and just a little tipsy, they made their way to the sofa to enjoy reruns of 30 Rock. Olivia had her back resting on the arm of the couch, legs sprawled out length-wise, and Alex cuddled up right in the little nook that was offered. At the first commercial, Alex asked the question she had been dreading since that afternoon.

"So, my aunt's birthday is next Saturday."

"Oh yeah? Is she local?"

"She just bought a house on Cape Cod."

"Wow, that must be nice."

"I wouldn't know. I haven't seen it yet. But…"

"But…" Olivia continued. "Is there a question, Counselor?" Olivia asked with a smirk as she grabbed her girlfriend's hips playfully.

"My brother and sister are both flying in for the party, and Abbie wants to go too. She'll probably bring Serena. So I was just thinking…" Alex trailed off as she traced circles over Olivia's palm.

"Alex, do you want me to meet your family? But you think it might be too soon so you're avoiding the actual question?"

"Something like that."

"Well quit worrying, you big goofball. I'd love to come."

"Oh, you would, huh?" Alex asked as the hand tracing Olivia's palm moved to her thigh and started tracing patterns over denim-covered heat.

"Alex…"

"Sounds like I'm not the only one who can't speak in complete sentences."

"Mmm, that feels really good." Olivia purred as her head fell back on the arm of the couch and her brain went cloudy. Alex felt hungry for much more than Japanese and decided not to torture her beautiful detective. She unbuckled her black leather belt, unzipped her jeans, and slipped her hand under satin panties.

"Fuck, Alex."

"Yes?"

"Baby, I need your tongue."

"Ask nicely," Alex said as she stroked up and down Olivia's very wet folds.

"Please, baby, please." The blonde decided to relent and pulled her hand out slowly, bringing it up to her mouth and sucking the first two fingers clean. _Well if that wasn't the sexiest thing I've ever seen_, Olivia thought, _then I have no fucking idea what is_.

Alex moved down the brunette's body to rest in the perfect space between her lover's thighs. She was so close she could practically taste Olivia's growing arousal. Finally, she touched her girlfriend's perfect, swollen clit with the tip of her tongue. At that, Olivia let out a particularly primal, guttural moan that sent shivers down her spine. She licked and sucked and swirled that skillful tongue until her girlfriend was shaking and screaming her name.

"God you're good at that," Olivia finally said once she caught her breath.

"Why thank you, Detective," Alex replied in between kisses trailed down her lover's abdomen.

Once the brunette's foggy head cleared, she decided to return the favor. She swiftly flipped Alex onto her back and quickly made work of the white button-down and tan slacks. Next went her bra, then her panties, and then she had creamy skin on full display.

"You are so perfect," Olivia said, brown eyes full of adoration.

"Make love to me, Olivia." Those five words, spoken the first time they were in this position, were all she needed to hear.

* * *

**Up next: Road trip ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4-**

Top down and music blasting, Alex and Olivia cruised down 1-95 headed for Massachusetts. This was a rare opportunity for Olivia to take her '65 Mustang out on the open road, and both women were savoring the experience of fresh air and tree-lined pavement. They were bundled up in big cozy sweaters, worn-in jeans, and chunky scarves, singing along at the top of their lungs.

_I really wanna love somebody_

_I really wanna dance the night away_

_I know we're only half way there_

_But you take me all the way, you take me all the way_

_I really wanna touch somebody_

_I think about you every single day_

_I know we're only half way there_

_But you take me all the way, you take me all the way_

It was a Thursday morning, bright and early with clear skies. Caroline's party wasn't until Saturday night, so Alex and Olivia decided to schedule an impromptu girls weekend with Abbie, Serena, and Amanda. It was not an easy task for Olivia to get an entire weekend off work, and adding Amanda into the mix was even more of a bitch. But they sweet-talked the Captain, as Olivia hadn't taken a weekend off in over a year, and Amanda hadn't used any personal time since she joined SVU. Fin, Munch, and Amaro would just have to pick up the slack.

xx

A few hours, two bathroom breaks, and a Starbucks run later, the attorney and detective finally reached the Four Seasons in Boston. This was Alex's hometown, and since her mother no longer lived here, she demanded to pay for everyone's stay at the five-star hotel. They all argued over this, of course. But arguing with Alex Cabot is notoriously useless.

After checking in at the front desk, the attorney and detective headed up to their room on the fourth floor. Alex was used to this kind of luxury, but Olivia was in awe. The whole space was double the size of her apartment and immaculately decorated. Best of all was the view, the balcony overlooking the gigantic pool deck with miles and miles of Boston skyline in the distance.

"Alex, honey…"

"Yes, Detective?"

"Are you sure you can afford all this? I mean, you and I is one thing, but separate rooms for Abbie and Serena _and_ Amanda? This probably cost you a couple grand."

"$2,065 plus tax, if you wanna play the numbers game," Alex said in a mocking tone.

"Alexandra! That's insane!"

"It's fine, Olivia. I promise," Alex responded as she walked over to Olivia and put her hands on her shoulders. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't have the money." _I really don't want to have the money discussion right now_, Alex thought.

"I always knew you were well off, but what are you, like loaded?"

"Do we have to discuss this now?" Alex whined.

"Yes we do," Olivia gently replied. "This is as good a time as any. If we're really in this for the long haul, then I need to know your financial situation. Hell, you know mine."

"Ugh," Alex grumbled. "Fine. But you have to promise not to be weird about it, okay?" She held out her pinky and Olivia offered hers in return.

"Promise."

"Okay. It basically goes back to my great-great grandfather. He built a lot of the buildings downtown and made a small fortune, and then my great grandfather was the Governor of Massachusetts in the '20s. Most of my family has either become a doctor, lawyer, or politician. It's just what we're _supposed_ to do or something. I of course decided to be a state prosecutor making a measly salary incomparable to that of my relatives, but whatever. Most of my money comes from my dad though. He was the mayor of Boston for a while. He died when I was 18 and left a very large chunk of change to my brother, sister, mom and I. So that's it, that's my financial situation," Alex said, throwing herself dramatically onto the bed in exhaustion.

Olivia got up from her leather armchair and pulled Alex into an upright position, looking directly into her eyes. "No, princess. That's not it," she said teasingly. "You told me the story about how your family made its money, but you didn't tell me just how big this chunk of change is. I need numbers."

"Oliviaaaaa," Alex whined again.

"Come on, Duchess Cabot. Let's hear it."

"Okay. My personal checking account is one thing, keep in mind. But my dad left us each $8 million."

"Eight. Million. Dollars?!"

"No, Olivia. Eight million pennies," Alex teased. She pushed Olivia's shoulder and nearly knocked the stunned detective off the bed.

Once Olivia finally regained her composure, she responded, "So… obviously I'm not after your money, and I refuse to be a kept woman, but you're telling me that we're millionaires? I'm a millionaire? Like if I wanted to buy an island in Tahiti, I could actually do it?"

Olivia's dramatic take on this made Alex chuckle, and the ridiculousness of the situation made Olivia laugh as well. Before they knew it, both women were doubled over in hysterics, clenching their aching stomach muscles and wiping at their teary eyes.

"I'm not buying you an island in Tahiti," Alex finally said. "And don't make me take you to Milan just because Versace is having a sample sale. Abbie did that three years ago." Olivia almost lost it in another fit of giggles.

A loud knock at the door made both women look up distractedly. "Let's go, assholes! Time to get shitty!" Alex and Olivia put their shoes, scarves, and sweaters back on and grabbed their purses.

"Abbie, it's only 1:30."

"That's right, Cab. Time for mimosas!" Abbie exclaimed as she dragged both women out the door. They headed down to the deck and over to the poolside bar. Even though the temperature was in the high 50s, the outside bar was already crowded. They each ordered a mimosa with muddled raspberries and enjoyed the first few moments of their vacation. Just then, Olivia's cell rang and she answered with a groan.

"Benson."

"Hey, it's me," Amanda said in her distinctive southern accent. "I just checked in. Are you guys already here?"

"Yeah, we're outside at the bar. Come down after you drop your bags off."

Not ten minutes later, all five women were sipping on their cocktails. Feet kicked back and worries thrown to the wayside, they each enjoyed this very rare opportunity for relaxation. Serena and Amanda were engaged in a discussion about the most recent Florida State/Georgia Tech game, their alma maters. Alex, Abbie, and Olivia were discussing the upcoming election with Abbie having her own side conversation about Michelle Obama's 'juicy ass.'

"Abigail," Alex interrupted in her most serious tone, "she is not a piece of meat. She's a very distinguished, sophisticated woman who should be respected."

"Oh come on, Cab. Don't tell me Benson's junk didn't have you drooling after your first week at SVU."

"Yeah, Alex. I thought you were an ass woman?" Olivia asked.

"Well if you must know, and you already know this very well Detective," she shot a sly glance at her girlfriend, "I'm more of a boob woman. Although your junk does get me pretty excited," she laughed.

Everyone seemed to be distracted by conversation except for Amanda. She was distracted by something else. "Oh my god," she said aloud.

"What is it?" asked Serena.

"Umm… nothing. Nothing."

"That didn't sound like nothing, Detective."

"Well, see that girl over there? She just walked out of the lobby."

"Oh wow, she's really pretty."

"She's my ex-girlfriend," Amanda said as four pairs of eyes locked on her.

"She's your _what_?" Abbie yelled. "What the fuck is she doing in Boston?"

"I guess she's on vacation. She moved to Chicago after we broke up."

"Why did you break up?" Alex asked with genuine interest.

"She took a job at Northwestern. She's an English professor."

"Why didn't you go with her?" asked Olivia.

"I don't know… we both thought our jobs were the most important things in the world," Amanda rolled her eyes. "But ever since she left…"

"You're still in love with her," Serena said, sneaking a glance at Abbie, knowing full well the feeling of losing the one you love the most. Alex and Olivia looked at each other, too.

"Yeah. I am."

"Well go talk to her!" Abbie exclaimed. Amanda decided it really was now or never and she should stop being such a chickenshit. She had texted the girl or talked on the phone with her at least once a month for the last two years. She downed the last half of her mimosa and walked over to the other side of the bar where dream girl was now sitting. She was a tiny thing, 5'3" at most, with long brown hair pulled back in a loose braid. She had glasses just like Alex's and her skin was bronze like Olivia's. She really was gorgeous, they all secretly thought. And not just normal gorgeous, but extraordinarily gorgeous with deep brown eyes and full lips. All seemed to be going well. They hugged for a long time, and they talked and laughed for about ten minutes as the four girls looked on in anticipation. Finally, after kissing each other on the cheeks, Amanda came back over.

"Well?!" Abbie, of course.

"I sure as hell hope we're going out tonight, because she's coming with us," Amanda said with a huge smile spread across her face.

xx

Six hours later, the girls were headed downtown. They ate dinner at a swanky seafood restaurant on the water and loaded up on three bottles of wine. Then they found a great club called Octave that Alex and Abbie remembered from law school. The girls spent the next few hours getting drunk and dancing their asses off. This was a vacation, after all. At random intervals, Alex and Olivia would go to the bathroom for some drunken alone time, Abbie and Serena could be found in a dark corner groping each other, and Amanda and Anna would take a break at the bar to catch up on anything and everything while occasionally sharing a few shy kisses.

When morning finally came, all six women were ready to blame someone else for being a bad influence the night before. They ate breakfast at a small diner downtown and nursed their hangovers with eggs benedict and bloody marys. The conversation was fun and easy, and everyone took quickly to Anna, the resident newcomer. The fun wasn't over yet, though. Friday night was spent at another restaurant, another club, with more alcohol and more sex. Saturday morning, obviously, was spent the same as the previous. Eventually they all packed their bags and checked out of their little Boston paradise. On the open road again, they headed up to Cape Cod for Caroline's birthday, ready for some more debauchery. Their livers would definitely not thank them later.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Chapter 5-**

Amanda decided to leave the rest of the girls early and head back to New York with Anna in tow. So this just left Alex and Olivia in the vintage Mustang, with Abbie and Serena following closely behind in a decidedly less cool Honda Accord rental. Alex, however, was not feeling as hot as her counterparts. The entire ride from Boston to Cape Cod had filled the car with tissues, and a stop in Plymoth was made for cough drops and Dayquil.

When the girls finally pulled up to Caroline's beach front estate, Olivia's mouth fell open and a tiny gasp fell out.

"Holy shit…"

"Yeah," Alex chuckled while applying hand sanitizer, "She tends to overdo things a bit."

The home was made entirely of brick. Not a dark brown color like most colonial styles, but a lighter shade, reminding Olivia of sand. This was unusual for the area, as most of the homes were made of neutral colored paneling reminiscent of stereotypical beach houses. The porch in the front wrapped all the way around to the back of the house, and there was an immaculately tended garden with lilies, geraniums, hydrangeas, and a few big ass rose bushes, just for good measure.

Olivia got out of the car more slowly than usual, taking a few deep breaths to get ready to enter her version of the Twilight Zone. In the driveway, there were already three cars. A navy blue Infiniti G37, a Mercedes CL550, and the crème de la crème, an Aston Martin Vanquish. She grabbed her bags and Alex's out of the back seat and made her way up the drive. Alex could sense the tension Olivia was carrying, both literally and figuratively.

"Liv, are you nervous?" Alex asked gently.

"A little," Olivia blushed.

"Don't worry. They may all have a lot of money, but they're the most ridiculous, inappropriate bunch of people I've ever had the pleasure of dealing with," she replied as she placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "They're going to love you." At that, Olivia laughed and finally let some of her nerves disappear. She gathered enough courage to ring the doorbell, but Alex just turned the knob and walked right in.

"Aunt Caroline, I'm here!" Alex yelled in a nasal tone into the empty foyer. Not five seconds later, a pair of heels made their presence known, the same sound Olivia loved to hear through the halls of the precinct letting her know that Alex was nearby.

"Darling!" Caroline exclaimed as she finally turned the corner. "I've missed you so much!" She wrapped Alex up into a crushing hug, making it clear that her niece was indeed a sight for sore eyes. "You look more like your mother every day," she said with a bright smile. The elder woman was exactly as Olivia would have pictured her. Blonde hair up in a loose chignon, reading glasses perched atop her perfect nose, a cream cardigan draped around her shoulders, and legs for days. Caroline must have been in her late 60's, but she didn't look a day over 55. Obviously good genes ran in this family.

"I missed you too," Alex sniffled into her mother's shoulder. "It's been too long."

"Honey, what's that sniffling? Are you crying?"

"No, I think I have a cold. All this pollen in the air has finally taken its toll."

"Well you go upstairs and rest while I make Olivia a cup of coffee," she smiled brightly at the brunette. "I've heard so many good things, Detective." They hadn't even been formally introduced yet, but Olivia already felt welcome in this spectacular home.

"That sounds lovely. Let me just bring our bags upstairs-"

"Nonsense, dear. Just leave them here for now."

xx

Three hours later, Olivia, Abbie, Serena, Caroline, Alex's brother Evan, her sister Charlotte, and their spouses were still lounging in the backyard drinking yet another cup of coffee and taking in the beauty of the Atlantic in May. Olivia had learned that Caroline was a retired gynecologist, had done her undergrad at UC Berkeley, medical school at Northwestern, had no children of her own, and had lost her husband to cancer almost a decade ago. Evan, the oldest sibling, ran a non-profit in DC and he, Abbie, and Serena remained good friends. He stood about 6'4" with a gorgeous head of salt and pepper hair and sparkling blue eyes. Charlotte, just two years older than Alex, was a neonatal surgeon at Cleveland Clinic and basically a carbon copy of her younger sister.

But more than just professional details, Olivia learned that her girlfriend's family was indeed ridiculous and inappropriate. Caroline, refined and graceful, had said _fuck_ at least 25 times. Evan referred to Charlotte as ugly on more than one occasion and told her that her pants made her ass look fat. Charlotte replied to this by saying, "At least I don't take it up the ass, which is more than I can say for you, fairy." This led Evan to wondering, "Where is my favorite lesbian sister, anyway?" If Olivia hadn't known any better, she would have thought she stumbled into a family of homophobes. But she quickly realized this was just friendly sibling banter to which she was unaccustomed.

Speak of the devil, Alex wandered out into the yard just a minute later, looking much more rested and alert than she had just a few hours ago. "Hey dicks," was her initial greeting, which earned a snicker from Caroline and a gasp from Olivia. "You look like shit, Al," Charlotte replied. "But what else is new?" Olivia was left to silently wonder what the hell she had gotten herself into.

xx

Birthday celebrations were in full swing by 6 PM when more guests had arrived. Family, friends, neighbors, former colleagues, all bearing desserts and alcohol. And for a woman who spent the majority of her life in the social spotlight, Caroline could definitely still drink with the best of them. Everyone was positively shitfaced, Abbie maybe the most, but Olivia decided to take it easy since Alex was sticking to iced tea. By midnight, most of the guests had gone home or passed out in a guest room.

After saying their goodbyes Sunday morning, exchanging hugs and kisses and backhanded words of endearment, the Cabot kids and Abbie and Serena were back on the road.

xx

By Sunday night, Alex was starting to feel like her old self again. Not looking forward to returning to work and blowing her nose every five seconds, but she didn't feel like a sledgehammer was pounding her head either.

Olivia was in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes while Alex sat at the island on her laptop.

"What are you looking at, sweetie?"

"Just the sale at Barneys. I need some new jewelry."

"Oh babe, don't bother, I already bought you a beautiful piece of jewelry last week."

"Well why haven't I been made aware of this gift, hmm?" Alex asked as she got up from her barstool and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, smelling her lingering perfume.

"I wanted to give it to you after we got back from the Cape. I put it in your nightstand drawer," Olivia said with a slight smirk and a twinkle in her eyes.

Not 15 seconds later, Alex walked back into the kitchen with a black velvet box in her hand, looking like she had seen a ghost. A single tear streaked down her cheek as she realized that Olivia had gotten down on one knee and linked their fingers together.

"Alexandra, my beautiful Alex, I love you so much. I don't need a year or two or ten to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the only person that makes sense to me, the only person who has ever made sense. You are the only person I want to fall asleep next to and the only person I want to see when I wake up in the morning. I want to make you pancakes every morning and run together in Central Park and read the newspaper together when we come home. I want to watch 30 Rock every night and drink wine and make love to you for the rest of my life. I want to spend time with your crazy family and buy an island in Tahiti and live there together forever. You are my forever, Alex. You are my always. Will you marry me?"

By now, both women were crying and Alex threw her arms around Olivia's shoulders and squeezed tight. She kissed her neck, then her jaw, and then kissed her lips with more passion than Olivia could ever remember. Olivia deepened the kiss and tongues explored with new fervor, new commitment, new promise. When they finally had to break for air, Olivia said in a small voice, "Is that a yes?"

"Yes, Olivia Benson. A thousand times yes."

**-The End-**


End file.
